


Sunshine and Sunflowers: I Grow When I'm With You

by taytaylarayray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Other, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Hinata Shouyou, face fucking, slight angst, slight degrading, soft dom, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaylarayray/pseuds/taytaylarayray
Summary: Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event by [HSA]taytaylarayray#1196 ( taytaylarayray/ushi's&kuroo'sdumbbitch )NB reader x HinataTW: face fucking, slight degradation, rough sex, biting, hickies, markingYou've finally find a good place after THE break up with Hinata and you're ready to think about exploring dating again. When you receive news that Hinata and the team are coming to visit, you are ready to finally let him go....or so you think...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Sunshine and Sunflowers: I Grow When I'm With You

Your alarm clock goes off and you wake up and let out a sigh, another day of work at the restaurant. You shuffle out of bed and begin your morning routine, starting with pulling the cold brew out of the fridge, you pull a face when you see there isn’t much in the way of breakfast this morning,  _ Guess it’s cereal and a banana today _ , you say to yourself. You doctor your coffee and add the sliced banana to your cereal and sit down, only to be interrupted by your phone ringing. You glance around your kitchen and table looking for it and groan when you realize that you left it in your room, grumbling to yourself you make your way to your room. When you reach for your phone, it stops ringing and you roll your eyes when you see a missed call from your mom. She means well but she likes to start her questioning of when you’re going to settle down, when you’re finally going to get an  _ actual _ job (she doesn’t think being a professional chef is worth it), and her personal favorite why did you and that lovely boy break up. You decide you’ll call her back later when your phone starts to ring again, thinking it's your mom again you let out a sigh and answer with a curt “Good morning mother, can we skip the integration today?” You're met with silence and you just stand there slightly confused. A breath on the other end hitches and you hear a gentle voice say “Sunflower?” Your brain feels fuzzy and your eyes have tears and your heart is pounding as you realize who is on the other end. You can’t find your voice and you feel like you're drowning in memories as they are all pulled to the forefront of your mind all from  _ his _ voice alone. “I’m sorry to call you out of the blue but I wanted to give you a heads up that the team and I are back home and Coach has decided that we’re eating out at your restaurant tonight. I tried to get him to pick anywhere else but he said he wanted it wouldn’t be right to not try the number one place in our hometown.” You hear Hinata pause and catch his breath after letting that all out as fast as he could. “I’m sorry to have put an extra stress on what I’m sure is already going to be a busy day. But I do hope to see you tonight. It would be nice for Kageyama-kun and I to see a familiar face.” You stay silent despite your body screaming at you to respond, you just  _ can’t _ . “Okay bye then...Sunflower.”  _ Click,  _ the line goes dead and the deafening silence causes you to comprehend what just happened. 

_ Hinata Shoyo is back home and he’s coming to my restaurant tonight. Hinata Shoyo is back home and he wants to see me? Hinata Shoyo is BACK HOME WHAT THE FUCK?!  _ You haven’t seen him since  _ that _ day and you were finally piecing your life back together again, finally trying to add some form of a social life to your hectic work schedule, mostly thanks to your best friend dragging you out to parties and events. But still you finally were feeling normal and the thought had crossed your mind to maybe try to find a partner to settle down with you had even downloaded a few dating apps, true you hadn’t actually used them yet, but that was beside the point. Hinata Shoyo can’t just show up out of the blue and come to your place of work and think everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows and happiness. You let out an annoyed and slightly angry argh and dial your best friend, they pick up after the first ring “Let me guess he called you and told you about the reservation” they say as soon as they answer. “How the fuck did you know before me? And why didn’t you tell me, oh I don’t know, WHEN IT FUCKING HAPPENED?!” You yell out, breathing heavily, you know your best friend means well, but this would have been just a little easier if they had warned you first. “Look it just happened today, I came into the restaurant to help start prep for tonight and they called and asked for a reservation. Like I could say no to the hometown favorite’s? And before you ask no I wasn’t going to lie and say we were booked because you know they would have just shown up and we would have to take them in regardless. Look at it this way, you can finally say goodbye to you-know-who and let it be done with...if that’s what you truly want.” You hesitate a little before answering “It’s what I need, I need to move on and be done with this, to let it be finished. He doesn’t want me anymore and I just have to take this time to accept that.” You smirk as an evil idea pops into your head “However, that doesn’t mean I can’t show him what he’s missing, right?” You can practically see the matching evil smile your best friend has, “Right!” You discuss some outfit ideas with them and you have an idea of what to wear before you hang up. 

_ Fuck I still gotta eat! _ You find your way back to the table where your, now, soggy cereal awaits you. You grimace as you down it as fast as you can, chugging your cold brew after. It’s not the best way to eat cereal but you have to eat and get ready for tonight. You put the dishes in the sink and head to the bathroom to shower, humming to yourself. If you’re being honest with yourself you are very excited for tonight, especially now with this new plan to make Hinata regret ever letting you go, plus you get to see Tobio and that’s always a fun time. Tobio and you got along very well and were still friends despite the breakup. Not even Hinata could make Tobio choose a side which was nice since you got to keep a friend, and it would be very nice to catch up with your favorite little shit. You hop out of the shower and make your way to your room where you stand in front of your closet and try to decide what to bring with you to work. You can’t necessarily wear it, since you have to wear your chef’s uniform, but you may be asked to join them or go out after so you want to have a cute outfit just in case. You grab your favorite black pants that hug your ass and thighs just so and a cute button up that gives a little hint of Hinata’s favorite part of your body, your collarbone. You begin to put on underwear, when you have an awfully evil idea,  _ orange lingerie.  _ You pull out the orange set putting on the lacy cheeky underwear and bra and the matching garter adding a set of black and orange thigh highs to connect to the garter. The set won’t really be noticed until you have to put on your “normal” clothes, since the bra has orange straps running across your chest, also showing off your collar bone. However, there is the off chance of having to come out to the dining area to see a guest and the light hits just right to see through your pants. It doesn’t happen often but it does enough for you to normally wear neutral colors or white underneath your chefs uniform. You know that Coach will ask you to come out and have the team thank you for dinner and you might as well take advantage of the moment and tease him some. This is the last goodbye after all and you want some positive memories around it. You finish getting dressed and sit down in front of your vanity and apply some makeup, a simple cat eye and a mauve lip, which in all honesty is your go to look for an important day at work but since you normally go in without much makeup this is a look that suits you and your needs for tonight well. You give yourself a once over, grab your extra set of clothes, your bag and head out the door brimming with confidence. 

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!  _ SHIT MOTHER FUCK SHIT! _ ” you yell as you feel the sauce splatter your entire front. “I’m so sorry Chef!” your lineworker cries out, his eyes sorry and a slight pout. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” you reply, “please just remember this is why we communicate our locations.” He bows to you and replies “YES CHEF! I’ll do better next time Chef!” You indicate he can stand normal and you send him back to his station, you wipe down the mess and look at your chefs clothes and realize you need to change. Thankfully you always have a clean back up in your office for incidents like this. You rush to the back but your bestie stops you “Oi! They are asking for you...oh shit!” They stop talking and see the state you're in, “umm...okay I’ll go stall for you a little bit. Do you have the dessert cart ready?” You nod and thank your best friend for stalling for some time. You hurry to your office and begin to frantically strip, you’re down to your undergarments (lingerie) and you reach out to grab your back up chef’s clothes when you hear a gasp. You whirl around instinctively covering your chest up with your arms, your eyes wide and full of embarrassment and fury, your cheeks turning a bright red, you’re ready to tell off whichever employee decided to come in without knocking and then you see who it is. His hazel eyes are wide as he stares at you and he has the audacity to  **blush** before he turns around and closes the door and locks it. He stays facing the door and you let out a huff and throw your dirty chef’s jacket at him. He lets it hit him and it falls to the floor before slowly turning around keeping his eyes lowered as he bends down to pick it up. He gently folds it and places it on the chair in front of your desk, his hazel eyes still looking at the ground, the blush on his face still there. You put your hands on your hips and clear your throat causing him to look up at you, his eyes roam your body and pay particular attention to the straps across your collarbone. His eyes finally find yours and you raise an eyebrow in a silent question. “Oh um well I know Coach asked to see you to thank you for the meal and your service and to congratulate you on your success and I came back here to see the kitchen for myself…andtocheckonyou…” he lets out that last bit in one breath. “Who the fuck let you back here?” you demand, he looks at you sheepishly, “Uh they said they were your best friend.”  _ That fucking little shit. I’m going to lock them in the walk in freezer for this _ , you think to yourself. “Fine. I’ll show you the kitchen. Just let me get  _ dressed _ !” you hiss at him. He tries to hide a flinch from the venom in your voice but you saw it and you can’t help but feel conflicted over it, you shove those feelings down and reach for your new clean outfit, a hand brushes yours and hands you your clean clothes, his hand grabbing your own. You’ve forgotten how fast Hinata moves and you just stare at him, the contact causing your heart to beat rapidly and your body temperature to rise. He smiles softly and his eyes roam your body once again and he bites his lip and you feel yourself blush in response. He sees your blush and in a brush of confidence he pulls you close to him and whispers in your ear h ~~e knows what whispering in your ear does to you~~ “I’m glad you remembered my favorite color, Sunflower.” Your knees are a little weak and you managed to hold down the moan that wanted to escape your lips, however you refuse to let him know that he got to you. Instead you push him away and grab your clothes and throw them on, “Hinata-san lets hurry up with the tour and not keep the team waiting.” Hinata visibly flinches at the formal way you address him, he nods and opens the door for you and follows you out. You catch your best friend’s eye and they are wiggling their eyebrows suggestively and you just just glare at them and put your nose up in the air. “Here it is, the kitchen. Thanks to the generosity of our hometown, this is a state of the art kitchen and thanks to my success I’ve been able to pay back everyone who helped me.” you prattle on about restaurant things and chef things, knowing that Hinata only is half listening and half pouting about your attitude towards him earlier. You turn to him, “Any questions, Hinata-san?” He shakes his head and you purse your lips, knowing he has questions, but you don’t want to feed into it, this is supposed to be goodbye after all. “Fine, let’s make our way to the team and Coach then.” He follows you still slightly pouting to the room where his teammates and coach are. You inhale deeply before fixing a smile on your face and opening the door.

“THERE THEY ARE! TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!” a buzzed Kageyama screams at you both. He races over to you with a grin and tackles you into a hug, You can’t help but laugh and return the hug, he is your favorite little shit after all. “Tobio! Get off our young and talented chef, so I can thank them properly,” a gruff voice calls out. Tobio and you can’t help but giggle again as Tobio brushes off your chef’s jacket and stands at attention next to you. You gently give Kageyama a shove and roll your eyes at him as you walk over to one of your favorite old men, Coach. You bow to him and he bows back and when you both stand back up he reaches his arms out and you rush over to give him a hug. You’ve missed him dearly, but you know that he had to go with the team and you had to stay here and live out your dream of owning a successful restaurant. “Hi Dad! I’ve missed you! I’m so proud of your team and how far you’ve come! How is the new team manager working?” You peek your head around your dad and lock eyes with Hinata’s little sister, she smiles and waves at you and you smile back and mouth a hello. “She’s very bright and a quick learner, it’s a good thing she trained under you and has a volleyball obsessed older brother.” You nod only half listening as memories come flooding back of the three of you hanging out, you shake the memories from your head and try to focus on the present. You find yourself nodding at your dad, not entirely sure of what you just agreed to but the rest of the team is excited about it. “Great. I’ll have Hinata and Kageyama pick you up in an hour. I’ve already cleared it with your best friend and your sous chef. They can handle the rest of the night while we go out and celebrate our victory and yours!” Panic sets in as you realize that you agreed to Hinata picking you up, you desperately try to find a way out “But, uh, Dad, it's okay they don’t have to pick me up, I have a set of clothes here.” He turned to you with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, “I’ve taught you well, always prepared! Good! Now go get changed and hurry back so we can party!” The rest of the team cheers and you hurry out of the room purposely ignoring the pair of hazel eyes watching you leave. You race to your office and change quickly and touch up your makeup and hair some, knowing how your father is, you leave the top two buttons of your shirt undone, ~~not so one orange haired individual can see the bra again~~ , you quickly make your way back to the team, brimming with nerves and excitement. 

You enter the room the team was in and you find it practically empty, except for one person,  _ of course _ . You cross your arms across your chest and tap your foot in impatience as one Hinata approaches you. “Umm...sorry Sunflower, Coach didn’t want to wait much longer so the team already headed out. He asked me to wait and escort you to the bar.” You just stare at Hinata, you should have known better, you should have known your dad would pull something like this! “Fine. Let’s go Hinata-san,” you reply and don’t even wait for him as you make your way out of the restaurant, once outside you allow Hinata to lead the way, not really worried about his horrible sense of direction since he has his phone leading the way. You just kind of watched him gently, this being the first time you actually took the time to look at him since seeing him. He’s gotten a little taller and slightly more filled out, his thighs and ass still the best part of him and very noticeable how much better they’ve gotten in the year that’s passed, in the pants he was wearing. His hair was still very curly but he styled it differently, he finally got that undercut like you were begging him to when you two were together. Your brain hangs onto that and you feel yourself get jealous assuming that it was some other person who convinced him to do that. Before you could stop yourself, you found yourself asking “So when did you finally decide to take my advice and cut your hair like that?” He stops walking and waits for you to catch up and is in step with you before he answers “Hmmm....its been like this for a bit now, I just got it touched up though, right before coming here. Have to look good for yo-um the hometown.” You both ignore the almost slip up and you wrap your arms around yourself as a way to protect yourself from the vulnerability that was released. Hinata opened his mouth to say something but then looked at you and stopped. You know you should say something, anything, to get rid of this tension, but before you can he’s talking, “Look. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m really trying to just be happy to even see you and talk to you. I know you don’t love me anymore. I know you’re trying to move on. And I’m okay with that...well I’m not really...but I guess I have to learn to be. Anyways, I just want tonight to be fun and a good memory for us. Is that okay?” He stops walking and turns to look at you, his hazel eyes bore into yours and you can see all the emotions he is feeling in them. That is exactly what you wanted to happen tonight, so why does it hurt to hear him say it? Why does it feel like you’re both giving up? The questions keep popping up and you have no answers for them and you know you never will. So you quietly agree to the terms with a sad smile and he sadly smiles back at you as if he was just as hurt by your agreement.  _ I’m just overthinking. He doesn’t want me anymore. He just wants to be friends. He pretty much said so. I need to just let that happen and let go. But why can’t I?  _ These thoughts repeat themselves in your head as you arrive at your destination, the local and favorite bar. You watch as Hinata takes a deep breath and puts on his signature smile, noticing it doesn’t reach his eyes. Your heart breaks a little and you blink away the tear threatening to form and follow his suit. He pushes open the door for you and you both walk inside and head to the corner you know the team will be at. 

“HINATA-KUN! YOU FINALLY MADE IT! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! HURRY UP AND COME TAKE THIS SHOT WITH ME!” Kageyama screams at him as you make your way to the table with the team. Hinata smiles at you and gives you a little wave as he makes his way over to Kageyama and you find yourself walking over to your dad, you stand next to him and watch the dynamic duo laughing at each other as they down the shot. Your dad chuckles lightly at you, and you turn to him with questioning eyes, “It's just funny, that you are trying so hard to push him away, when you can’t help but gravitate towards him and him to you. Look, I know you don’t want me to meddle or say anything about the breakup, but just know it hurt him for a long time too. The amount of times I caught him almost leaving to come back to you,” he shakes his head and lets out an amused chuckle, “Luckily, Kageyama was there to remind him that he did need to give you space and that you needed to work on the restaurant. He really never stopped loving you, sure he’s a slower learner and quick to rash decisions, but he never failed to find out how you were doing or talk about you everyday. And that’s the last I’ll say about all of it.” He kissed your forehead and turned to talk to Bokuto.  _ Well that was a lot to process, I can’t really lie and say I didn’t check in on him too, but I also probably did it more discreetly.  _ You stare at Hinata again and this time his eyes meet yours and his smile at you is blinding and full of love. You feel yourself blush and before you can even respond back, Kageyama is grabbing his attention again. You recover yourself and flag down the waitress and ask for a stiff drink, you’re going to need one to get through tonight, especially with the information your dad unloaded on you. The waitress brings you your drink and you set down your card but she stops you and informs you that Hinata had put you on his tab. You silently roll your eyes at him, half pleased and half annoyed, and thank her for her trouble. You stand there making idle chat with the rest of the team, but you still watch Hinata and Kageyama being silly in their little bubble. Your stomach pools with slight jealousy, you used to be a part of that bubble, you used to help make him laugh like that...the next thing you realize you’re in their space adding yourself to the bubble. 

“Ummm...hi. Is it okay that I join you two?” Hinata grins at you and nods and Kageyama raises an eyebrow and smirks at you “Of course, we were hoping for a reunion of the three musketeers!” You laugh at the nickname you guys earned in college, remembering all the trouble and shenanigans you guys go into. “Hey Sunflower! Guess what time it is?” Hinata asks, his eyes glittering with mischief. “BODY SHOT TIME!” You start to shake your head no but Hinata has already lifted you onto the table and laid you down and has lifted your shirt up to expose your midriff, your cheeks are burning and your eyes are shut as to not make eye contact with anyone during this. You feel something cold touch your stomach and you hold your breath to keep the shot glass in place. You peek one eye open and find Hinata grinning at you and you can’t help but watch as he opens his mouth to take the shot off your body. His lips brush against your stomach and you take a sharp inhale at the warmth and softness of them, you feel your stomach pool with warmth at the touch, your thighs tighten as desire floods your body. You release the breath you didn’t even know you were holding as you watch him down the shot. Hinata sets the shot glass down and gently lifts you off the table, your bodies are flush as he holds onto you and you find yourself holding on to him. You can feel his heartbeat racing and you realise your own matches, you hold his gaze for a second too long, and you see his pupils dilate in desire, the sight going straight to your sex. Kageyama gives a little cough and you jump apart. You glare at Tobio and he just smiles innocently in response, his eyes glint with humor as he looks to Hinata, who is already laying down on the table and has his shirt lifted up, revealing his defined abs and a  _ much more defined than last year v line _ , your mouth waters at the sight. You close your eyes and swallow, willing the horny thoughts away, when your eyes open you see that the shot glass is on Hinata’s body and you hear Kageyama snickering. You look at him in confusion but he just continues to snicker and you finally notice  _ where _ the shot glass was placed... _ right above his jeans in the middle of that fucking perfect v line _ . “Tobio-kun, WHAT THE FUCK?!” your hand goes to move it but it's slapped away by Tobio. “Ah ah ah, that’s against the rules,  _ no hands remember _ ?” he sniggers gleefully. “Fine!” you huff and you prepare yourself to take the shot. You can feel how flushed your whole body is, your brain is on overdrive, and your heart is beating wildly, you take a steading breath and bend down to take the shot. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Hinata take a sharp breath as your lips touch his skin, and you hear the softest of whimpers emit from him, the sound goes straight to your sex, and you let out a soft moan yourself. Your lips linger on him and your tongue peeks out and give him a small lick and you see his body shudder at the touch, you grin and take the shot, wiping away any of the liquid that may have dribbled out of your mouth. Hinata gets down from the table and his eyes are blown out with desire and you can’t help but shudder at the sight. He opens his mouth to say something,  _ hopefully to ask to take me home _ , but before he can get it out, Kageyama is dragging you both out to the dance floor.  _ The little shit is milking this for everything it's worth, isn’t he?  _ And as if he could read your mind, Hinata lets out a laugh and nods. You both sigh in fake annoyance and let him drag you out to the dance floor. 

The music is easy dance music, a lot of throwbacks from your time at college, and you are enjoying dancing with your two favorite guys, especially the goofy dad dances that everyone at parties hated to love and loved to hate. Tobio makes a fishing motion at you and you find yourself laughing with glee as you play along, pretending to be pulled in as you shimmy and wiggle your hips towards him. When he finally catches you he lifts you up in a spin and shouts “I caught a good one Hinata!” Hinata laughs and reaches out to you and Tobio hands you over, “What a cute little fish! You sparkle like the sun, I think I’ll name you...Sunflower!” Hinata squeezes you tight and you laugh in glee and push him away wiggling out of his grasp to be set down on the ground. You’re still close to him, his hand holding your own, you brush your fingers over his knuckles, something that years with him has taught you that he likes. His gaze is soft as he looks at you and you smile at him full of love and light. His eyes widen at the sight and look a little fearful, he gulps and pulls away. You can’t help the flash of hurt that crosses your face and you turn away to go back to the table, Tobio stops you and grabs you to dance with him. Hinata takes the chance to run to the bathroom, you watch him go, your heart wrenching and your brain scolding you for allowing yourself to feel this way. “He’s really scared to hurt you again and mess things up. He wants you in his life, even if it is just as friends, he doesn’t want to push you to a place you don’t want to go.” Tobio explains to you as you dance with him. “And I really don’t want either of you to be hurt again, so you have to decide what you want, whether it be friends or something more. I personally think you’re both being pining idiots and should be together, but alas, it’s not my decision to make.” He spins you around and lets you go with a final piece of advice, “It's easy to follow your head, but it's even harder to follow your heart. Don’t make the wrong choice. There is no going back from this decision, once you choose.” He walks away and leaves you on the dance floor to contemplate everything he just told you. 

You’re standing there in the middle of the dance floor trying to figure out what to do. Your head is telling you to just be friends, to let him know, to go home, finally sign up for those damn dating apps and be done with it. However, your heart is screaming at you to take the leap of faith, the leap of love, to jump and take this shot to be with the one you truly love, the one who you dream about at night, the one you have Pinterest wedding boards dedicated to, the one who you have a secret amazon wish list for full of home items, the one you know you let get away. The feelings are overwhelming and then you hear it in the back of your mind, the song, the song he dedicated to you, the one you’ve been avoiding at all costs, “I Want You” by Savage Garden, one of your favorite bands (thanks to your dad having you grow up on 80’s music). You feel as if time has stopped, you aren’t sure how to breathe, how to blink, how to do anything, you feel yourself drop to the floor and you feel yourself begin to sob. Your body is racking with sobs as the song plays and you don’t even pay attention to whomever scoops you up and takes you outside the bar, whispering soothing words as they hail a cab, give the cabbie your address. They continue to hold onto you as your sobs soften, their hands rubbing your back in soothing circles, still whispering comforting words. You keep your eyes closed as you find solace in the soothing voice and hands. When the cabbie indicates you’ve arrived at your place the arms scoop you up again and carry you to your door, grabbing the hidden key and unlocking the door, slightly confusing you, but you ignore it. They carry you to your bedroom and set you down on the bed, removing your shoes and covering you up with a blanket, kissing your forehead softly, and you find yourself drifting off to sleep, you could swear you hear the person whisper “I love you, Sunflower.” 

You awake with a start and you look at the time, it’s almost midnight, you think hard to remember how the hell you got home, you flush with embarrassment when you recall your breakdown in the middle of the dance floor at the bar, * ~~uckily, it wasn’t the first time you’ve done that there.~~ Your craving for something to drink hits you hard and you get out of bed and head to the kitchen, you don’t notice the orange head of hair sitting on the couch half watching tv, half asleep until you have the glass of water in your hand. “OH! Hinata-kun! I-I didn’t know you were here.” He starts at the sound of your voice and turns around to look at you, “Did, uh, did you take me home?” He looks at the ground when he lets you know that it was him who scooped you up and took you home. Your heart warms when you remember how he soothed you in the cab and the words he whispered to you as you fell asleep. Whether it was the cab ride home or the sleep that helped to clear your head, you don’t know, but you don’t fight it, you listen to your heart and you walk over to the man who is literally sunshine incarnate and kiss him gently. He starts to kiss you back, but he pulls away and looks at you like this is a joke and he’s just dreaming. “Sunflower? Is this really okay?” You look down at him and kiss him again, “Yes, Sunshine,” you respond and he pulls away to smile at you with glee and happiness and love at the sound of you using his favorite nickname. He pulls you down to him to kiss you again this time full of more passion and love, he opens his mouth slightly to invite your tongue in, and your tongues dance around each other, tasting each other, and its bliss. The way he smells like he always has, the way he tastes like he always has, it all clicks for you, this is where you’re supposed to be, who you’re supposed to be with. His hands reach into your hair and gently pull and you let out a moan, he pulls away from your mouth and pulls your hair again to expose your neck, he licks a stripe up your neck, you shudder at the feel. The way your reacting spurs him on and he mouths at you, you know it’s going to leave a mark, but you don’t care, you want this night to be remembered, the night of your reunion, of your rekindled romance, the night you finally let him back in. His voice is deep and full of lust as he asks you to lead him to the bedroom. 

You giggle and wait for him to stand up and pull him to the bedroom, where he promptly picks you up with ease again and throws you down onto the bed. He growls at you as he kisses you again, this time all teeth and passion, he bites your lip and you let out a moan. His hands roam your body as you grind into hips, “Eager little slut aren’t you?” You nod at him eagerly and your hands grab his shirt and pull it off him. He rewards you by removing your pants and looking at you appreciatively when he sees the lacy underwear and garter again, “Shit, Sunflower, do you know what you wearing orange does to me?” Your eyes glimmer with mischief as you reply, “I have no idea what you are referring to, Sir.” His pupils dilate in response and he grips your thighs and massages them, “What a naughty little Sunflower you are. You must be dying for some punishment.” One of your favorite things to do is to rile Shoyo up until his soft dom side comes out and you know just what buttons to push to make it so. His hands continue to assault your thighs as his eyes take in the sight of you in the orange lacy lingerie. He hums appreciatively at the sight. He stops only for a moment, “Are you sure this is okay, Sunflower?” You look at him and cup his cheek, “Yes, Sunshine, this is what I want and what I need.” He smiles at you and kisses your hand. 

He gets down on his stomach and begins to kiss the inside of your thighs, sucking and leaving hickeys as he goes along, slowly taking his time to approaching your sex. You buck your hips up and whine at him, his strong arms pin your hips down as he teases the part of your thigh closest to you needing sex. You look down at him and a plea is forming on your lips, he releases his grip on you and pulls off your underwear in one quick motion throwing them on the ground. “Itadakimasu,” he growls as his mouth is on you, devouring you, his tongue is teasing your needy hole and you grind into his face and he moans in pleasure at your eagerness. His tongue and mouth are sucking you and eating at you like he’s never been fed before and he’s starving, the noises he’s making are so so so  _ so _ very lewd and beautiful, the moans that you're making in response are music to his ears. He’s been desperate to make you a mess with his mouth for a whole year, and he’s going to savor every moment of this dream coming true. He adds a finger to join his tongue and your thighs are gripped around his neck and squeeze trying to pull him closer, to get him to finish you off, he pulls away for a moment and you whine at the loss of touch. He lets out a little laugh at the sound and crawls up to you and brings you in for a kiss, you taste yourself and you're both moaning around each other's lips. 

His hands are unbuttoning your top and your hands are busy with his belt and his pants. Finally, you’re both undressed and his eyes are taking in the sight of you and your eyes are taking in the sight of him. You hum at him in pleasure at seeing that very defined v line, your hands tracing it, making him shudder as you tease him. “Sunflower, you better make a choice before I make it for you,” he growls as he kisses you softly. So you continue to tease him, your hand just brushing over his hardened length, it twitches at your touch and leaks some precum. His hand grabs both of yours and he lays you down and pins your arms above your head, “Open, my love.” You grin at him and open your mouth obediently and he slowly slides his cock in, you taste the sweetness of his precum and moan at the taste. He takes his sweet time, slowly inching into your mouth, this time he’s teasing you, he knows how much you love for your mouth to be used. “Now be a good little one and I’ll let you taste me in your mouth before I fuck you until all you’re doing is drooling and babbling.” Your eyes roll back and you nod your consent and with that he slams his cock into your mouth, causing tears to form in the corner of your eyes and you to gag slightly. “You look so magnificent like this, with my cock in your mouth.” He kisses your palms and picks up the pace, fucking your mouth and you take it all opening your mouth wider so he can go deeper. The tears are streaming down your face and your drooling as he slowly and deeply fucks your face, he pushes all of him into your mouth and leaves it there, he moans as you are moaning and whining around his cock, the tears and drooling pooling around your chin. “Just like that Sunflower, just like that,” he encourages you and you take it, eager to please him. He pulls out slowly and you have just a moment to catch your breath before he rams back into you, You scream a moan around his cock in pure and utter ecstasy, your toes curl, and your eyes flutter, “fuck when you do that you know what it does to me,” he growls at you. And with that he begins a brutal pace, fucking your mouth with slight abandon, always praising you and your mouth as he does so. “I’m so close Sunflower, moan for me,” he whines at you and you happily oblige and with a final thrust you can feel the tip of him in your throat as you let out a moan around him and he fills your throat up with his cum. You dutifully swallow every single drop, he softly rutts in your mouth and pulls out slowly. His grip on your arms is released as he brings you close to him to hug you and kiss you, “You did such a good job taking my cock, Sunflower. Now let me take care of you.” 

“Please, Sunshine, please take care of me,” you respond, voice dripping with lust and need. He pulls off your underwear and lines up his cock with your entrance, he looks up at you and you nod at him. Ever so slowly he begins to breach your entrance, the slow tease is delicious, it has you panting and you put your legs around your hips in a need to pull him closer to you. He resists the pull and caresses your thighs taking in the sight of you slowly becoming more and more undone. “pl-please-PLEASE!” you cry out as he just gently ruts half in you, “please make me yours!” Those words spur Hinata on and he slams the rest of his cock into you and you cry out in pleasure. Your hands are digging into his back as he thrusts into you, his mouth is sucking at one of your nipples, his hand working on your other nipple. He alternates his attention between the two and drinking in the cries leaving your mouth. He sucks a mark above both nipples and on your collar bones, your nails rake into him leaving marks of their own. You grab his face and pull him up to you to meet for a kiss, both tasting each other and moaning at the pleasure it brings. His thrusts increase at the kiss and your whining into his mouth, biting his lip and he hisses in pleasure. Your mouth finds its way to his neck and you suck a mark and lick the sensitive skin working your way to the other side to do the same. You’ve both never been shy about leaving plenty of marks and showing them off with joy the next day. “That’s right Sunflower, mark me, show the world who I belong to,” he growls in your ear and bites your ear, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from you. He continues to lap and bite and whisper in your ear and it goes straight to your need and your cries become louder. You try your best to continue to mark him, but it's hard when your head is slipping into full pleasure mode and you finally give in and fall back onto the bed and begin to beg. “Please, Sir. Please Sunshine. Please make me yours.” His thrusts increase in speed again this time the rhythm matches his words “That's. Right. Sunflower. I. Will. Make. You.  _ Mine.”  _ Your cries are even more desperate at his words and his now brutal pace, drool is leaking out of your mouth, and you aren’t sure if you’re even speaking real words at this point, but it doesn’t matter, all you care about is feeling his pleasure and releasing yours. As if he can read your mind, he pulls you up to him and his arms hold you in place as his cock now hits that very very  _ very _ sweet spot. You can hear yourself babbling in between the moans and you know that makes him go crazy. Sure enough, his pace picks up even more, and his pace and rhythm is lost as he pounds into you with pure feral desire driving his need and your own. “I-so close, baby, please” you manage to choke out. He pulls your hair back and sinks his teeth into your neck leaving a very visible mark that you’ll be proud to wear tomorrow. He licks the bite mark and growls in your ear “Cum for me Sunflower. Show me how good you are for me. Cum for me,” at his words you let out a scream and clench down on his cock, finally letting out your own release. The way you clenched around him causes him to scream out his own release right after you, he gently rutts in you as you both bathe in the afterglow. He gently pulls out of you and you hiss at the loss, he kisses your forehead and heads to the bathroom to grab a towel and clean you both up. He kisses you gently as he cleans you up and throws the towel in the hamper once he cleans himself up. He grabs pajamas for you and puts you in them and throws on his boxers and crawls into bed to cuddle you. His eyes are heavy as he looks at you with love and affection in his eyes. You know you should say what’s been on your mind before he can fall asleep, so you gently wake him with a kiss on his nose and he blinks at you.

“Thank you for being the reason I grow and the reason I look to the sun,” you tell him in a voice so soft it's practically a whisper. His eyes grow wide and he pulls you in for a soft kiss, he waits a few moments before he replies, “Thank you for being the Sunflower this sun needed.” You squeal at his sappiness and kiss him gently “I love you, Sunshine.” His smile at those words rivals the sun, “I love you too, Sunflower.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun for me to write and it's my first time participating in this event! I hope I did well! I thought I wasn't going to hit the word count minimum and then the story took over and I realized I hit it before I even go to the smut XD I really hope you all enjoy! It was a lot of fun to write the soft sunshine boy.


End file.
